nondisneyvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Invenusable Flytrap
Note: The monster's gender in the storyline changes beginning with "Rangers Back In Time" from female to male. In its first two appearances, the Invenusable Fly Trap was a female. The Invenusable Flytrap is a venus flytrap monster created by Lord Zedd who proves to be a challenge for the Power Rangers. Goldar kidnaps Trini's young neighbor, Haley, and holds her for ransom on Lord Zedd's mystical Venus Island. When the Rangers come to save her, Lord Zedd plans to ransom her for the Green Ranger. Unfortunately she overwhelms the Rangers after her creation. After 4 of the Rangers are absorbed by the monster, the remaining Rangers must race against the clock to get to Venus Island before it vanishes. They are able to track the whereabouts of Venus Island thanks to Billy's experimentation with wind direction, which pinpoints the correct location. Tommy learns that Zedd will give up the girl if he takes her place, becoming the evil Green Ranger again. Tommy agrees but Alpha finds a way for Tommy and Trini to save the others. Her weakness was found to be heat, so they apply a lot of heat to her stomach. For the remainder of the battle, is is seen holding her stomach and moaning in pain, pleading for them to stop. Trini and Tommy save their friends and are able to defeat the Invenusable Fly Trap by blowing her up with the Power Blaster. They rescue Haley in time and return her home. Invenusable Fly Trap was next seen in "Zedd's Monster Mash" as one of the monsters re-created for the haunted forest in the Dark Dimension to combat the Power Rangers. In this episode, she kept her female voice. She tried to attack three of the Power Rangers (White, Pink and Blue, respectively), but was knocked down by a kick from the Pink Ranger and did not get back up again afterwards. Later, Invenusable Fly Trap (now male, according to Aisha who said "Oh no, not him again" and the monster now had a male voice) helped to guard the Rock of Time from the Rangers. Even later, the monster was seen at the Spectre Theater as one of the monsters that attacked the Power Rangers (mainly the Pink Ranger, as seen in "The Wedding, Part II") and briefly left the Rangers to attend Rita and Zedd's wedding (where Grumble Bee tried to make a toast with him, and the two monsters ended up smashing their glasses together). He was later seen drinking and relaxing with Incisorator and Dischordia at the Master Vile's End of the World Party. Invenusable Flytrap was freeing opening up The Shadow World's Underground Tomb gateway undead monsters. Invenusable Flytrap was history fighting Green & Yellow Rangers on the footage during "Green No More Part 2" with Goldar and Tommy, to during history best classic episode made written by Judd Lynn to the best classic episode MMPR During "Welcome to Venus Island" created by Zyu2. Category:TV Series Villains Category:TV-Y7 villains Category:TV 14 Category:TV MA villains Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Reptiles Category:Monsters Category:Live-Action Category:Deceased Villains Category:Deaths Category:Minions